


the roar of the crowd

by movingforthesakeofmotion



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, I hope you guys like it!, i've literally been writing this for so long lmao me and my partner wrote this together!, lots of new characters in here and like the briefest mention of the boys, wrestling au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movingforthesakeofmotion/pseuds/movingforthesakeofmotion
Summary: Her whole career has been about this. About winning that title and being the top female athlete in wrestling.It just sucks that in order to get it, she needs to go through the woman she loves.a WWE/wrestling au prompt that I hope lives up to the hype, because i've been teasing it for MONTHS!





	the roar of the crowd

**Author's Note:**

> AYYY IT'S FINALLY HERE! I'm so sorry for how long this has taken, as you guys know, I've been writing this with my partner because she's a GIGANTIC WWE fan and I know nothing about wrestling, LMAO. We've been taking whatever spare time we've had over the last few months to write this fic for you guys, and we finally got the chance to finish it last night! I hope you guys enjoy it, it's been a goddamn journey writing it!
> 
> For anyone wondering about theme music, and finishing moves, here's the list:
> 
> Kimberly's Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=96Uu_S8-dzM  
> Trini's Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a-Bx2JJWlgE
> 
> Trini's finishing move: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tczPaVy-jQg  
> Kimberly's finishing move: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z3mTWJpCnsE
> 
> My partner spent literal months thinking of what their theme songs and finishing moves should be, and she's actually so nervous for you guys to read this haha! She hopes you guys enjoy it and so do I!
> 
> Please leave comments, or you can scream at me on my tumblr: movinggforthesakeofmotion.tumblr.com!

The adrenaline pulses through her veins, the ringing in her ears loud and true, and the way her heart is beating against her chest, she’s surprised she hasn’t collapsed from a heart attack yet.

It’s intoxicating.

She can hear the muffled sounds of the crowd screaming for her, and she grips the ropes on either side of her tighter, uses them to give her the strength to stand tall.

Her legs shake beneath her, balancing on this small, circular beanbag that covers the small metal circle that keeps the ropes square, her toes curling in her shoes to dig into the bag as she lifts her hands as her opponent stands slowly and turns to face her.

The crowd shouts, screams, roars in approval.

She jumps.

Uses her legs to propel her forward as twists in mid-air and wraps her hands around her opponent’s neck and slams down onto the ground butt first, her opponent jumping before she lands back into the ground in a complete and utter daze. 

She crawls to her.

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! It’s gotta be over, she’s won it!” 

She hooks the girl’s leg.

The ref slams his hand down onto the mat as she bends down, her long dark brown hair covering her face from view as she whispers.

“Thank you, Andrea.” 

“No problem, kid!” The girl breathes back.

A show of respect between the two athletes.

They’ve put on a hell of a show tonight.

“3! RING THE BELL!”

DING, DING, DING!

“The winner of this match and the neeeeeeeeew number one contender for the Women’s Championship…Trinity Cross!” 

The sound of Monique’s voice echoes around her from ringside, melding in the with the sound of loud drums and a pounding guitar and she stands tall, breathless and dripping sweat as the crowd continues screaming, all of them standing in their seats and raving as the referee grips her wrist and holds it high, declaring her the official winner of the match.

All she can think about is getting out of here.

But she plays her part, jumps onto the turnbuckle and waves to the crowd as they take photos on their phones, still cheering loudly as the commentators continue to praise her.

“Let’s look at a replay of that move…LOOK AT THAT! God, I have no idea what that was, some kind of modified neck breaker mixed in with a stunner, but whatever it was, that was absolutely brilliant! Pure athleticism from Cross here, she has just continued to amaze us over and over again, what an absolute delight to watch her wrestle here tonight, Richard!”

“And what a pleasure it’s going to be in a month’s time on the next Pay Per View, Andy! With this match, it is now confirmed…Trinity Cross will face Kim Valentine for the Women’s Championship to declare once and for all: who is this company’s top female athlete!?” 

“I don’t know, Richard, Valentine has held that championship for over a year and a half now, it’s going to be one hell of an uphill battle if Cross ever wants to have that gold around her waist!” 

“All the more reason to call now and order the next Pay Per View to your televisions now, folks! I’m calling it from now: Trinity Cross versus Kim Valentine for the Women’s Championship is going to be a slobber knocker!” 

She tunes them out, watches as Andrea rolls under the ring and grips her neck, limping her way up the ramp and out of sight before she does the same, still smiling, still grinning and waving.

She soaks it in, hears the crowd roaring her name in ecstasy.

“TRINITY! TRINITY! TRINITY!” 

It’s pure adrenaline. Pure excitement.

God, what a fucking rush.

She finally turns her back to the crowd, throws the curtain back and disappears behind it with the crowd still chanting her name.

The second the curtain drops behind her, she’s running forward, catching up to Andrea, who is jumping up and down in joy along with Natasha, another wrestler, and she reaches out and touches the small of her waist.

“Hey, you alright?” She asks with a pant, and Andrea turns to look at her in surprise before she’s grinning widely.

“Yeah, I’m great! Holy shit, I was so nervous about that move, but you nailed it!”

“No pain?” She asks worriedly, and Andrea chuckles.

“Well of course there is, usual bumps and bruises, but it’s bearable, that move is amazing, you have to keep it! God, that was one hell of a match, Trini! Good job!” Andrea hugs her tightly, and she laughs, hugs her back just as much.

“Seriously, match of the night so far! That move is pure gold, Trin! I’ve never seen anything like it before in my career!” Natasha says, joining the group hug, and Trini’s heart expands in size.

Natasha’s a veteran, has been in this business for over a decade now compared to her year and a half career. Getting a compliment from her…

“Thanks, Nat! I-.” She’s cut off by the sound of someone clearing their throat. 

All three women part, turning at the sound, and all Trini sees is a wicked smile and brown eyes filled with excitement. 

“Good job, Andrea! You guys kicked butt!” 

“Hey, Valentine! It was good, wasn’t it?” Natasha says, beaming widely at the two women before her.

“Definitely! Although, I gotta ask…can I steal my new rival? I wanna go over some storyline possibilities with her…” 

“Yeah, of course! We’ll see you in the locker room, Trin! Good luck tonight, Kim!” Natasha says, winking at both women.

“Yeah, good luck! Drinks are on me tonight, Trin!” Andrea smacks a palm down on Trini’s backside, and she jolts in surprise, but smirks as a hint of jealousy sparks in those brown eyes of the woman before her as she simply gives Andrea a tight smile and a nod.

“Thanks!”

Andrea skips off, arm hooking around Natasha’s, and Trini smiles sheepishly.

“Your office or mine?” 

No reply.

Just fingers closing around her wrist and dragging her to the nearest women’s bathroom, throwing open the door before she’s being dragged into a cubicle.

“I almost ripped Andrea’s hair out a second ago.” Kimberly Hart growls into her ear, teeth immediately closing on her earlobe as her hands move straight to the tights covering Trini’s body from view. She pulls them forward, immediately plunging her hand straight into Trini’s heat, and Trini groans, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as she falls back into the door of the cubicle helplessly.

“It’s not…like I anticipated…her doing that-fuck!” Kimberly’s fingers move against her clit harshly, pulling a whimper from her throat as she bites down on the skin of her neck with a light growl.

“Turn around.” She hisses. 

“Kim-.” She doesn’t get a chance to say anything, Kimberly grabbing her hand and spinning her around until she’s gripping the top of the door frame for balance, her back pressed against Kimberly’s chest as she slides her fingers back down Trini’s tights.

“Fuck, you know I love watching you wrestle…” Kimberly whispers into her ear, and Trini’s head falls back against her shoulder breathlessly as Kimberly goes right back to building her up again, fingers moving against her roughly.

“Oh y-yeah? Well, we’re gonna be wrestling each other soon…” Trini breathes. Kimberly whines, the nails of her free hand digging into Trini’s exposed stomach before they move up to squeeze her breasts through her brassiere.

Honestly, Trini hates wrestling in these skin tight fucking outfits, but if they get her girlfriend off this much, she’s more than willing to continue wearing them. 

Kimberly’s hand moves up to cover her own flat on the cubicle door as she interlaces their fingers, and her other hand is working harder now, fingers lashing against her clit as Trini groans and whimpers, her whole body shaking, and her body is still pounding with adrenaline from the match, her breath getting more and more labored with each passing moment as Kimberly presses kisses to every inch of Trini’s skin she can reach from her position-

“I don’t think I’m gonna be able to stop myself from fucking you in the middle of that ring, babe.” Kimberly breathes, and those words send Trini over the edge, a soft cry escaping her as she digs her nails into the wood of the door, her thighs clamping shut as Kimberly works through them to continue rubbing her until she’s no longer throbbing against her fingers, her whole body sagging in defeat breathlessly against Kimberly.

“Fuck…” She manages to get out, and Kimberly chuckles, presses a kiss to her cheek before she pulls her fingers out of Trini’s tights, Trini sighing at the loss of contact before she turns to face the girl she loves with a warm smile.

“Hi.” She says softly, and Kimberly reaches up and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear gently while simultaneously inching closer until she’s pinning Trini to the door.

“Hi…” Kimberly replies, a smile still playing on her lips as she leans in and kisses Trini lightly. 

“Mmm, how’d I do?” Trini asks with worry, and Kimberly chuckles and pulls away from her.

“I just dragged you into the nearest bathroom and fucked you against the door, how do you think you went? Fucking amazing, Trini! That move you’ve been practicing, it looked absolutely flawless, Trini!” She breathes with excitement, and Trini rolls her eyes.

“I meant from a wrestler’s standpoint, not a girlfriend’s standpoint.” She says with a sigh, and Kimberly chuckles and purses her lips, contemplating for a moment before she shrugs.

“There were a few botches-.”

“I know, the fucking clothesline. I was meant to duck, but I didn’t do it in time, Andrea clipped the top of my head, it hurt like a bitch…” Kimberly frowns, reaches up and touches the slowly bruising mark that’s appearing on Trini’s forehead from that fateful botch in the ring. 

“Go get some ice on it.” 

“I will. I wanna see your match, though…”

“I’m not going on until after Zack and Jason, and their match is slated for a twenty minute mark. Plenty of time to go get yourself checked out, baby.” Trini sighs, but nods once.

“Okay…come with me?” Kimberly smiles sadly.

“I can’t, I have to go over some last minute changes to my match with Ashley. She can’t nail the 450 splash, so we’re finishing the ending. Take Andrea with you.” Trini raises an eyebrow.

“Really?” Kimberly rolls her eyes and presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“Hey, I don’t have to like it, but you two are close and she’s nice. I like her…when she’s not smacking an ass that belongs to me.” Kimberly emphasizes her point by reaching around and gripping a handful of Trini’s ass, and she grins and leans in to press a kiss to her jaw.

“Alright. Good luck.” 

“Mm, thank you. I can’t wait for our match in a month’s time.” She whispers with excitement, and Trini chuckles.

“I can’t wait to spend the next four week’s building up a storyline and rehearsing said match with you. We’re gonna be spending a lot of time together, Hart.” 

“Good. It’s about damn time, Rodriguez.” Kimberly growls with another passionate kiss, and when she pulls away, Trini is breathless, unable to stop her legs from shaking as Kimberly unlatches the door and walks over to the sink to wash her hands, looking up at Trini in the mirror with a wink as Trini adjusts herself with a roll of her eyes.

They hear the door open, and the both of them immediately stiffen up, Trini’s heart racing before Kimberly clears her throat and turns the tap off.

“We’ll go over the storyline with the boss after my match, yeah?” 

“Sure thing. Hey, good luck out there!” Trini says with a friendly smile, and Kimberly returns it.

“Thanks! And good job with your match tonight! Hey, Sarah!” Kimberly says nonchalantly to the producer who walks into the bathroom, and Sarah returns her cheery wave with a grin.

“Hey, Kim! Good luck!” 

“Eh, don’t need it!” She winks at Sarah and leaves the room, and Sarah chuckles and looks at Trini, who rolls her eyes with a scoff.

“So full of herself.” 

“Hey, maybe she won’t be when you win that title off her!” Sarah says with a wink, and Trini chuckles and shrugs.

“That’s if I win it. Still don’t know what direction we’re gonna go with a storyline.” Sarah suddenly frowns and nods.

“Hmm, I know…although, you’re both faces going into this match…one of you is gonna have to go bad.” Trini blinks.

“You mean one of us has to turn heel? Whoa, really?” 

“Well, yeah! I mean, it’s a given, matches are always boring when it’s two good guys or two bad guys fighting! The good vs evil dynamic always works best!” 

Trini frowns, thinks it over, and it isn’t long before she grins and looks up at Sarah with a smirk.

“Who would you expect to go heel? Me or Kim?” 

“Oh, Kim. For sure.” Sarah says with a nod.

Trini grins widely.

“We’ll see about that…” 

-

“You wanna turn heel?” 

Zordon “Zee” Jones’s eyes light up in surprise, but it very quickly turns into a smirk as he stands up tall from his seat behind his desk.

Trini can practically see the dollar signs lighting up behind his eyes.

“No one’s gonna see it coming. I’ve been a good guy since I got here, and Kim’s had a run as the bad guy!”

“Yeah, she was very good at it. That’s why we had her pegged for another heel run.” Zee says, crossing his arms over his chest. Trini sighs.

“I’m telling you, making Kim a heel again is just gonna make the fans bored. It’s something they’ve seen before! If we want this rivalry to be the next Amy Versus Patricia, we’ve gotta kick start it with a bang, not a whimper.” 

“Hmm…you raise a good point…there’s something else we need to take into consideration, though.” Zee says.

“What?” Zee grins.

“Your chemistry. In the ring and on the mic.” Trini scoffs.

If he only knew what she and Kimberly had been up to less than ten minutes ago…

“Don’t worry. We have good chemistry, we’re…friends.” Trini says sheepishly. Zee raises an eyebrow.

“I don’t care about your chemistry as friends, I care about your chemistry as enemies. Amy and Patricia may be old ladies who are best friends now, but during their time as wrestlers, they hated each other. And you know why that worked out perfectly? Because it kept us on our toes. You know how they did that?” Trini is silent, and Zee grins.

“They were unpredictable. They did things that no one saw coming. Sure, they didn’t like each other, but the storylines they could come up with? Magical, Trini. You know what made their storyline one of the best female rivalries in professional wrestling? That week they fought each other and Amy surprised everyone by grabbing a steel chair and clubbing Patricia across the back with it. She was the baby face! The good guy! But the animosity that they built up the weeks leading into their match, it caused Amy to snap! Patricia didn’t even see it coming, when she came back behind the curtain, her and Amy almost killed each other until they realized the crowd was still chanting their names twenty minutes after they’d left the ring! It was electric, the catalyst to their whole feud!” Trini’s still a little confused, and Zee sighs in frustration and leans in closer to her.

“Amy became morally gray, Trini. It wasn’t black and white, it wasn’t bad guy against good guy! It was two women who had absolutely despised each other and did everything they could to prove who the better wrestler was! You and Kim are friends, and that’s great, but I need to know you’re both willing to put your friendship on the line to give us a women’s rivalry for the decade! For the century, even! I want you to beat Patricia and Amy’s feud! I want you two to be goddamn superstars!” Zee says passionately, and Trini blinks once, tries to process his words before she exhales shakily.

“You want us to respect each other enough to kick each other’s asses till we’re bruised and bloody. Put on a good show…” She concludes. Zee grins widely before he shrugs.

“Within reason…and safety, of course. Trust me, do not do an Amy and club Kim over the back with a steel chair without clearing it with us first. She got a $100,000 fine and pretty much almost got fired because of it. She’s lucky the crowd loved it enough to give us one of our best pay per view sales in decades.” 

A silence comes over the room as Trini ponders what Zee is saying, and Zee sighs and reaches out to grip her shoulder.

“Don’t stress too much about it, okay? We’ll discuss it with the writers, right now, let’s just get through Kimberly’s match in one piece.” Trini nods, and Zee chuckles, ruffling her hair before nodding to the door.

“Now go on, I know you don’t wanna miss her match.” Trini smiles and stands up.

“Thanks, Zee.”

“No problem, kid. And good job tonight. You had me nervous with that move of yours in rehearsal, but you nailed it. And Andrea said it doesn’t put too much pressure on her neck, so it’s a good move!” He says with a wink. 

“I’m thinking of making it my new finisher.” She says with a grin.

“Oh yeah? Got a name for it?” He asks.

Her grin grows wider.

“Of course. How do you like ‘Star Crossed’?” 

Zee blinks.

Then laughs.

“Fucking genius!” He shouts, clapping his hands, and Trini chuckles and makes her way out of the door to find one of the trainers waiting for her.

“Hey, Trini! Kimberly passed by me on the way to her match, she told me you were feeling a little sore from the clothesline Andrea gave you. You wanna head to the trainer’s room so I can check you out?” She asks softly, and Trini rolls her eyes, but smiles.

“Kimberly worries too much, but sure. As long as there’s a TV in there, I wanna watch her match.” 

-

At the end of it all, Kimberly’s feigning injury, clutching her ribs, but holding the women’s title above her head with a breathless grin and a wince, and the commentators are going wild.

“Now see, that! THAT right there is why Kim Valentine has held that title for over a year, Richard! That Cupid’s Arrow submission is impossible to escape, and once she had it locked in, Ruby had no choice but to tap! You can only think that if Kim gets that submission hold locked in on Trinity Cross in a month’s time, she’ll hold that title around her waist for just a little longer!” 

“It’s gonna be Kim’s submission hold against that fantastic new move of Trinity’s, that match is going to be match of the year, Andy, I can feel it! Hell, maybe even match of the decade!” 

Trini sighs, holds the ice pack on top of her head closer to the bump that’s rising on top of it, egg shaped and throbbing as the door opens and Andrea makes her way through, looking concerned, but dressed for a night out.

“Hey! Shit, Nat told me you were in here, are you okay?” She rushes forward, and Trini waves her off with a smile.

“Just a bump from the botched clothesline, which was my fault, by the way! I can see you already blaming yourself, stop it. I’m fine.” Andrea sighs, but pouts as she punches Trini in the shoulder.

“You coming out to dinner?” 

“Nah, I think I’m gonna head straight to the Hotel to sleep this off. Raincheck?” 

“Of course! We’ll go out after the show tomorrow, yeah?” 

“Sure thing! Go, have fun.” Trini says, shoving Andrea lightly, and she sticks her tongue out before skipping to the door.

“See ya!”

Trini waves, and looks back up at the screen just as Kimberly disappears behind the curtain. Only a few minutes pass before she’s entering the training room, wincing lightly as she clutches her ribs, and Trini jumps up immediately.

“Kim-.”

“I’m good! Bruised ribs, I think, nothing serious.” She pants, sweat dripping off her body as a trainer runs forward with an ice pack.

“Alright, sit down. Breathe in…good, any pain?” Kimberly winces, but shakes her head.

“It’s not unbearable.” She breathes out, and the trainer frowns, pokes and prods her a bit before nodding.

“Bruised ribs. Good diagnosis. Ice. Lots of it.” Kimberly chuckles, but takes the ice pack off him and rests it against her ribs. 

As soon as he’s clear of the room, Trini sighs and makes her way toward her. Kimberly groans, looks at her with a sigh.

“Look at us, all bruised and battered. How are we gonna survive a match together?” She says with a chuckle, and Trini smiles.

“I don’t know, but Zee’s putting a lot on us, so we better put on a good match.” Kimberly frowns, and Trini sighs.

“I went and spoke to him about a storyline. He wants us to rival Patricia and Amy’s feud.” Kimberly’s eyes widen.

“Shit…we can’t top that, they HATED each other, and we’re…well…we don’t hate each other, that’s for sure…” She mumbles sheepishly, reaching out and hooking a finger into Trini’s tights to pull her closer until she’s standing between her legs, and Trini chuckles. 

“No, but we can act, THAT’S for sure. I wanted to talk to him about turning heel so we could have a good guy against bad guy dynamic, but he wants us both to be “morally gray”, anti-heroes, in a sense. He wants us to just do whatever it takes to prove who the better wrestler is.” She frowns, and Kimberly sighs before wrapping her arms around Trini’s waist.

“Well, I’m not clubbing you over the back with a chair without telling you, that’s for sure.” Trini cocks an eyebrow. 

“You better not, or no sex for you.” 

“Suddenly, chairs are my least favorite inanimate object.” 

-

“Yo! Trini! Get your ass up, we gotta train!” 

Trini groans, her head pounding heavily as she lifts her head up slowly from her pillow to look at the front door of her Hotel room, which is moving from the impact of a fist hitting it.

Andrea.

“Yeah! Gimmie a second!” Trini yells before shoving her face back into the pillow with a sigh.

She hears another, softer groan beside her, and she blinks slowly before pulling her face out of the pillow once more to face Kimberly, who blinks blearily before smiling at her tiredly.

“Mmm, good morning.”

“Morning.” Trini smiles and leans in, pressing a kiss to the corner of Kimberly’s mouth before wincing and clutching her head.

She feels for the bump at the top, the skin just a little inflamed as she sighs, and Kimberly frowns and sits up, reaching up to cover her hand with her own.

“Painful?”

“Mmm, a little.”

“Tell Andrea you’re skipping training. We’re not even scheduled for a match tonight, we have a promo together.” She mumbles, and Trini smiles and leans in to kiss her cheek.

“I like training, thank you.” 

“You’re injured!”

“No, you’re injured. How are your ribs?” She asks, reaching under the blanket to touch the bare skin of Kimberly’s stomach, and she winces at her touch before shaking her head.

“I’m fine.” 

“Mmm, clearly.” Trini rolls her eyes, but jumps out of the bed and shoves on a robe before heading to the door. 

She opens it, comes face to face with Andrea, who grins at her.

“Ready?”

“I’m skipping training, dude, my head is pounding, and I gotta go over my lines for the promo tonight. I’m sorry.” Trini says apologetically, and Andrea blinks once before she shakes her head.

“No, it’s fine! Shit, are you okay?” She asks, looking up at her head, and Trini smiles.

“It’s just a bump, nothing I can’t handle, don’t worry.” 

“Are you sure it isn’t a concussion?” She asks worriedly, and Trini shakes her head.

“I got checked last night, trainers said I’m clear. It’s probably just the effects of the impact, don’t stress! Hopefully I’ll be good by tomorrow! We’ll train when we get to Cleveland, alright? I promise.” 

“Trini, it’s fine, I just want you to be okay, God, I’m so sorry-.”

“I told you, not your fault! My botch! Go train, I’ll see you at the show tonight, okay?” 

“Alright, get some rest before the show! You’re not wrestling tonight, anyway.” 

“Nope. Rest. Got it.” 

“Good. Love you!” She leans in, hugging her quickly, and Trini chuckles.

“Love you, too.” She skips off down the hallway, and Trini closes the door and turns to face Kimberly, who’s pushing herself up into a seated position on the bed, hair a mess, haphazard on top of her head as she grins widely.

“So…no wrestling tonight means no training, no stretching…and everyone thinks you’re resting up-.”

“And what does everyone think you’re doing?” Trini teases, walking up to her slowly, and Kimberly grins and grabs the tie around the waist of her robes, pulling her forward roughly as her eyes glint wickedly with lust.

“Mm, that I’m doing the same.” She says in a low voice, and Trini swallows down a whimper as Kimberly pushes herself up onto her knees and begins lavishing her tongue against Trini’s neck, biting and kissing as Trini tangles her fingers into Kimberly’s hair with a flutter of her eyelids. 

“Kim-.”

“Come on, we were too sore last night, but this time…mmm…” 

“I have a h-headache.” Trini says in a low whine despite how hard she tries to keep her voice calm, and Kimberly hums.

“I can make it go away.” She whispers into her ear before biting down on her earlobe, and Trini’s eyes roll in the back of her head at the action.

“Y-You think?” 

“Mm, I know.” Trini feels a rush of bravery run through her, and she grins and closes the fist entangled in Kimberly’s hair, yanking her back away from her neck as Kimberly whines before she looks at her in surprise. 

“Prove it.” Trini hisses.

Kimberly growls, pulls her in harshly for a kiss, and Trini melts into her, grinning against her lips before she deepens the kiss with fervor.

“God, you drive me crazy.” Kimberly breathes against her lips, and Trini pushes her down onto the bed, clambering on top of her as she shimmies out of the robe to reveal her naked body once more.

“Oh yeah? Show me how crazy I drive you-.” She doesn’t even finish her sentence before Kimberly’s flipping them over, her body pressing Trini’s down onto the bed, effectively pinning her as she kisses her passionately before she suddenly falls off the edge of the bed, grabbing Trini’s legs and hooking them over her shoulders. 

“Be careful what you wish for, Cross.” She growls, nails digging into the skin of Trini’s stomach, and Trini’s whole body is throbbing with need as Kimberly presses kisses to the skin of her thighs. 

It isn’t long before her tongue is moving against her, and Trini squirms desperately, tries to buck her hips up against Kimberly’s mouth, but Kimberly isn’t having it, grips her hips and shoves her back down into the bed as her fingers fist into the sheets with a gasp.

“Kim, I-fuck, oh my god, don’t stop-.” 

“Mm, I don’t plan to.” Kimberly breathes against her skin, and then she’s back on the attack, tongue running over her clit as Trini whines, her hands subconsciously reaching up to tangle into Kimberly’s hair. 

But again, Kimberly grips her hands and interlaces their fingers, pushing their hands up until they’re resting on her hipbones, which stick out against tanned and muscular flesh, Kimberly’s thumb brushing over the tattoo of the cross that rests right above her hipbones where everyone can see it, even when she’s wearing her those tights Kimberly loves so much-

“Kim, please-.”

She doesn’t hesitate, sinks two fingers straight into Trini’s heat without missing a beat with her tongue, and it isn’t long until Trini’s whole body shakes beneath her mouth, a loud moan escaping her that she quickly covers up by biting down on her bottom lip so hard, she draws blood. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” 

The skin of her thighs heats up on either side of Kimberly’s head as she squeezes her between them, and Kimberly lets her, rides it out with enjoyment and a moan of her own before she licks her clean and moves back up, pressing kisses to every inch of her gasping girlfriend’s body until she reaches her lips.

“God, I love you.” Kimberly whispers. Trini laughs breathlessly, a dazed look in her eyes as she drags them up to meet Kimberly’s.

“You can’t love your rival, Kimmy.” She pants, and Kimberly rolls her eyes.

“I can, too.” She whispers softly. Trini finally focuses her gaze on Kimberly’s, sees the love in her eyes as she stares right back at her, and Trini’s never been more thankful for that moment a year ago when she and Kimberly had bumped into each other in the showers of the locker room at a show after only knowing each other for a month.

Getting introduced to each other stark naked had definitely helped break the ice between them.

“Mm, I love you, too.” She whispers back. Kimberly smiles softly, leans in to kiss her as Trini whines against her before wrapping her arms around her neck.

“We should shower.” She breathes. Kimberly cocks an eyebrow.

“What, are you pillow princessing me?”

“Hardly. I have plans for you in that shower. Now scoot.”

-

They’re given the low down on what their storyline is going to consist of.

And the excitement bouncing off the both of them is palpable. 

Zee is watching them intently with worry as Billy Cranston frowns down at his paperwork before looking up at them with a smile.

“So, what do you think?” He asks, and Trini and Kimberly exchange a look before Kimberly grins.

“I think we’re about to have a rivalry that’ll blow Amy and Patricia out of the water.” She says wickedly.

“We’re gonna put everything we have into this, Zee. Holy shit…now that’s what I call a storyline!” Trini crows, unable to stop herself jumping up in her chair and clapping her hands with excitement. Zee lets out a sigh of relief as Billy smiles.

“I’m glad you guys like it!” 

“A three month long feud, though…you sure you’re ready for that?” Zordon asks with a raised eyebrow. Trini hesitates, but Kimberly sighs and looks up at Zee knowingly.

“I get it. You’re nervous putting newbies in a feud that’s supposed to be the best one this company’s ever produced. We’ve only been with this company for two years-.”

“A year and half…” Trini mumbles with a raise of her hand, and Kimberly nods.

“Well, I’ve been here two years, and you took a risk and gave me the title six months into my career, Zee! Look how well I’ve done with it so far! The women’s division has never looked stronger! I…we can do this. We’re a risk worth taking, Zee. Trini and I have great chemistry, and we’ll prove it to you tonight with that promo-.”

“Oh, about that. Change of plans.” Billy says abruptly. Trini looks to him in surprise.

“Oh?”

“You’re wrestling tonight.” Zee says firmly. Trini blinks in shock.

“But…but I-.”

“I know, you didn’t prepare, which is why it isn’t gonna be a long match. We’ll run a promo with you and Andrea in the locker room with her demanding a rematch, you’ll head to the ring, and before the match can even start, you’re gonna get ambushed by her and Natasha. That’s when Kim comes running in to save the day.” 

Trini frowns, but Kimberly chuckles.

“Ah, so we start it from today?” Zee grins and nods.

“Yeah. Then we’ll run another promo, you with the trainers, acting hurt and Kimberly asking you if you’re okay.” He says to Trini, who purses her lips but nods all the same.

“Okay…seems easy enough.” 

“We’re bringing Natasha and Andrea in here after you guys to discuss it. We’re starting them as a tag team so they can go against Jess and Liberty for the women’s tag titles. They’ll have a tag match with you two next week, which they’ll win, just so we can get momentum building for them as well. But let’s focus on this week, first. Here are your scripts, learn them…” Zee grabs the papers beside Billy and hands them to Kimberly and Trini, who take them wordlessly as he claps his hands and rubs them together.

“That’s it! Now, it’s show time in less than two hours, so once you learn those scripts, Andrea and Natasha will go over cues with you guys for the ‘match’, alright? Go make me proud, ladies!” 

-

“B camera ready?”

“Rolling!”

“Alright, ladies! We’re on in five, four-.”

Trini tunes them out, pretends to shove her gear into her bag as the producer says ‘live’, and that’s when she puts her game face on, smiling widely as the cheers from the crowd who can now see her face on the gigantic screen in the arena echo around the entire locker room. 

Five seconds pass before she hears a fist colliding with the locker door beside her, and she jumps in shock, looks up from her bag with her grin turning to a fake scowl as she glares at Andrea, who looks back at her with as much venom as she can muster.

“You think you’re too good now, don’t you? You may have won that number one contender’s match last night, Trinity, but I can guarantee you…you’re not good enough to even LOOK at that women’s championship belt!” She hisses. Trini scoffs, quickly turns it into a chuckle as she throws the shirt she’s holding into her bag and tosses her hair over her shoulder to look at Andrea smugly.

“Well, I beat your ass for a shot at that women’s title, so I think it’s safe to say…I AM good enough, Andrea. I had you flat on your back…” Trini steps forward now, getting closer and closer to Andrea with each word until their inches apart from each other. 

“In the corner of that ring, and I hit you with that Star Crossed…and I got the count. 1…2…3.” Andrea is glaring at her furiously, but there’s a hint in her green eyes of excitement as she licks her lips and leans in breathlessly until their faces are almost touching.

“Then how about you and I settle this in that ring once and for all, Cross? Rematch. Whoever wins, gets the shot at the title.” She breathes. Trini laughs and looks away for a brief second before scratching her jaw and nodding slowly.

“You want me to put my title shot on the line? Fine. But when I beat your ass again, I’m gonna prove once and for all that I’m WORTHY of facing Kim for that championship.” She says firmly, glaring at Andrea as best she can, and Andrea looks her up and down with a scoff.

“I’m gonna kick your ass into next Sunday, Cross. See you out there.” And before Trini can do anything, Andrea shoves her shoulder first into the locker, her right shoulder connecting with the metal lightly, but she puts it on, throwing herself against the metal and hissing in pain as she clutches her shoulder and glares at Andrea’s retreating figure with a heaving chest, the murderous glare in her eyes shining before the producer gives her the thumbs up and the red light on the camera disappears.

“Clear!” Trini stands up straight with a grin, and Andrea skips her way over to her gleefully.

“AH! SO GOOD!” She hugs her tightly, pressing a kiss to her hair, and Trini laughs and shakes her head.

“I swear, if people understood that we pretend to hate each other for a living…”

-

“Wait a minute, what is Natasha doing out here?!”

Natasha’s theme song is blaring over the speakers, and Trini looks up at the entrance ramp in mock surprise, frowning as Natasha steps out from behind the curtain and looks up at her smugly. The commentators pretend to be equally as shocked.

“She has nothing to do with this match-.”

Trini feels Andrea’s fists collide with her back, and she falls to the ground, groaning in genuine pain from the impact as Andrea begins kicking her, years of practice making it look real as Trini’s body jolts with each impact.

“What on Earth?! Natasha’s running to the ring, is she going to help Trinity?”

“Oh, I don’t think so, Richard!”

Natasha’s kicks join in with Andrea’s, and Trini tries to roll away, screws her face up in fake pain as Andrea falls to her knees and begins hitting her with her fists, striking every part of Trini’s body she can reach before she ducks down close to her head.

“Ready?”

“Yeah!” Trini breathes back. Andrea grabs her by the hair, and Trini reaches up, curls her fingers around Andrea’s to alleviate the pressure as Andrea pulls her up by her hair, Trini squirming and crying out in pain despite there being none felt.

“Get her, Nat!” Andrea yells in her ear, suddenly hooking Trini’s arms behind her back as Natasha grips her chin with a wicked grin, but her eyes convey one message only.

_‘This is gonna hurt, kid.’_

Trini braces herself without showing it on her face as Natasha’s palm strikes her cheek, the sound echoing all over the arena as the crowd lets out a loud ‘oh!’ in sympathy. 

Trini falls back against Andrea, eyes rolling in the back of her head and her cheek stinging with pain before Natasha grips her face again and strikes her once more.

“This is ridiculous! Someone get a ref out here, put a stop to this!” Andy yells from the commentator’s box, and Natasha strikes a fist out to Trini’s ribs now, the impact like a slap, but Trini coils over, coughing as if the impact was much stronger before Andrea pulls her back up roughly, squeezing her arms behind her back as she laughs.

“YOU’RE NOTHING, CROSS! YOU’RE NOTHING!” Andrea screams into her ear, and Natasha laughs, holds her hands up and lets the crowd boo her as she taunts them before she grips Trini’s chin once more-

The sound of a saxophone mixed with bass and electronica. 

It escalates and builds, a pink lighting surrounding the arena as the crowd absolutely loses their minds.

“IT’S VALENTINE! ANDY, IT’S VALENTINE!” 

“But is she here to help Trinity, or maim her along with Natasha and Andrea!?” Richard screams, and Andrea throws Trini to the ground as Kimberly runs to the ring, and the second her fist makes contact with Natasha’s face, the crowd screams even more.

“She’s helping Trinity!” Andy shouts.

“But why!? Shouldn’t she be attacking her?! That woman is going to be her opponent in a month’s time!” Richard shouts in disbelief.

“Because Kim Valentine is a good champion and a good person, Richard! She’s not gonna sit by and watch Trinity get attacked by two low lives like Natasha and Andrea-.”

Natasha and Andrea leave the ring, scurrying off up the entrance ramp as Kimberly screams at them.

“COME ON! TWO ON TWO! FACE US LIKE WOMEN!” She shouts, and the crowd roars on approval as Natasha and Andrea hesitate, both of them taking steps back toward the ring before Andrea shakes her head and pulls Natasha back. 

Kimberly rushes over to her, helping Trini sit up as she kneels down behind her back and grips her shoulders.

“Are you okay?” She asks loudly, and Trini winces and nods, gripping the back of her neck as Kimberly holds her close protectively.

“Look at this, Richard, a show of solidarity, they may be facing each other for that women’s championship in a month’s time, but they have each other’s backs! That’s a friendship that won’t be soiled by anything, not even a championship belt!” 

Trini tries to hide a smile at that as Kimberly slides out of the ring, grips Trini’s hand and helps her roll out under the ring, slinging one of Trini’s shoulders over her neck and wrapping her other arm around Trini’s waist for support as her theme song echoes around the arena once more.

“Well, we’ll just have to wait and see, Andy! I don’t believe Kim Valentine has got Trinity Cross’s back for a second! At the end of the day, it is all about that championship belt, and Kim is gonna do whatever it takes to keep it around her waist!” 

As soon as they’re behind the curtain, Natasha and Andrea are grinning widely, holding up their hands for a high five, which Trini and Kimberly gladly reciprocate. 

“Amazing, as usual! God, we’re good!” Andrea shouts with a laugh, and Natasha slings an arm around her neck and pulls her in to ruffle her hair.

“And we’re on our way to tag team gold, hopefully! Ugh, the one title I haven’t held…I’m so excited! You okay, kid? That slap was brutal!” Natasha whistles in sympathy and touches the red mark on Trini’s face, and before Trini can answer, Kimberly crosses her arms over her chest and glares at Natasha angrily.

“Seriously, Nat, that was a bit hard.” She says coldly, and Natasha sighs.

“I know, but we needed it to look real! We’ve gotta build ourselves up as a believable tag team! I’m sorry, Trini-.”

“No, it’s okay. I’m good. Nice hit.” Trini says with a smile, and Natasha returns it as Andrea grins.

“Speaking off championships, we’ve gotta talk to Zee about when we’re winning those titles! Let’s go! Good job ladies!” Andrea and Natasha skip off, both of them still squealing with excitement at their newly formed tag team as Kimberly chuckles before turning to face Trini with a raise of her eyebrow.

“This is it. You and me now. All in. You ready?” Trini smiles, quickly looks around to check that no one’s around before she steps forward, her face inches away from Kimberly’s, who gasps softly as Trini’s fingers reach into her tights and pull her even closer, cold fingers skimming against the warm skin of her stomach.

“The question is, are you?” Trini feels a rush of bravery, leans in, and with a swipe of her tongue over Kimberly’s lips, which elicits a soft whine from her throat, plunges her fingers in deeper, barely brushing over Kimberly’s clit as she presses her lips to her pulse point. 

“I-Trin, fuck-.”

“Mmm, that’ll have to wait till the Hotel, babe.” 

-

Trini wakes up to the feeling of nails scratching down her back, a soft hiss escaping her as fresh wounds are ripped open again, but the memory of those exact nails ripping down her back last night have her smiling, the memory of Kimberly’s face when she’d reached her sixth orgasm fresh in her mind-

“Shit, your back…I’m so sorry, Trini-.”

“Mmm, don’t be. It’s not too bad.” Trini says gruffly, her voice hoarse as Kimberly chuckles and reaches up to brush her fingers through her hair. 

“I have to pay you back for last night…”

“You do?” Kimberly suddenly moves over her, swinging her legs until they’re resting on either side of Trini’s body and she’s sitting on her backside as she runs her fingers up and down the scratches marring Trini’s tan skin.

“Of course! Six in one night, it’s a new record.” Kimberly whispers as she leans in, lips at Trini’s ear, and she feels the goosebumps erupt on her skin as her teeth close around her earlobe and tug slightly. 

“You gonna aim for seven?” Trini teases, and Kimberly chuckles and presses a kiss to the back of her head.

“Of course. I have to outdo you.”

“Or you could just do me.”

“Cheesy, Rodriguez. Way too cheesy.” 

-

A month passes. 

The pay per view gets closer.

They get through their tag match with Natasha and Andrea, and the following week, their promo goes off without a hitch, the crowd loving every second of the mutual respect they show each other, the whole promo ending with Kimberly extending her hand to Trini’s, which she takes. 

But there’s excitement there, an excitement of what’s to come…

And now, it’s here.

The night of their pay per view match.

Trini can feel the nerves in her stomach twisting, because this is the first match in three. The first match that she knows she’s going to lose, but she also knows she needs to absolutely dominate in order to maintain her status as number one contender worthy. 

They want Kimberly to hold the title until their final match at the biggest pay per view of the year in three months’ time, when their feud will finally end. 

They’ve been rehearsing spots for week’s now, and Trini’s confident, but it’s still a crowd of over forty thousand. Their usual televised shows only pull in about half of that.

This is a big deal. 

“Deep breaths, kid. This is where it all begins for you.” Zee says from behind her, and Trini turns to look at him as she stretches herself out and lets out a deep exhale of breath.

“Yeah, no pressure.” 

“Of course there’s no pressure. Don’t overthink it too much, Trini. Overthinking leads to injury, and if you get injured, this whole thing goes to shit.” 

“Not helping, Zee!” Trini hisses, and Zee’s about to say something else when Trini’s eyes are distracted by a flash of bright pink.

She looks to her right to see Kimberly pulling back the curtain, the softest smile on her face as she looks to Zee with a nod.

“Can I have a second with my opponent?” She teases. Zee frowns with worry, but sighs and nods before ducking behind the curtain and leaving the two of them alone.

Trini looks down at the championship belt fitted around Kimberly’s waist, the way the gold of it catches the light as she steps forward, and Trini feels the lump in her throat grow as she ducks her head and nods.

“We ready?” 

“I am…are you?” Kimberly asks softly. Trini licks her lips, feels the dryness in her mouth as she looks to Kimberly with a sigh.

“This match makes me worthy of fighting you for that.” She says, nodding down to the title, and Kimberly’s fingers brush over the top of the belt as she bites down on her lower lip. 

“My whole career has been about this, Kim. Ever since I was a kid and I saw Amy win the title for the first time, the way she held that thing above her head with tears falling down her face, I’ve been working my ass off for that moment. For that moment where I’m on the top of the women’s division and I’m the champ. Years of dieting and training and pushing my body to the absolute limit to get here. If I screw up even the slightest bit tonight…that all goes away.” Kimberly steps closer, hands reaching out to cradle Trini’s face as she exhales shakily against her.

“Trin, you think I don’t know how you feel? I do, I...I’ve got the entire Valentine dynasty resting on my shoulders! My dad, my grandfather, they’re legends in this industry, why do you think they slapped the belt around my waist within six months of me joining the company? But the year and a half I’ve kept it, that’s me. That’s me working the crowd, getting them to love me, whether I’m a face or a heel, that’s me putting on a good show with every match to make that crowd love me. This has been my dream since I was a kid, too. So I know how you feel, but if you screw up tonight, it doesn’t ruin your chances of getting this belt one day. Whether it’s off me or someone else, you’ve proven yourself worthy of having this title around your waist, Trini. You’re amazing. Don’t think you’re not for even a second.” 

Trini feels Kimberly’s thumb brush over her cheeks to wipe away the tears that fall, and she sniffs and smiles before leaning in and pressing a kiss to the corner of Kimberly’s mouth.

“Well, one thing’s for sure, I’m not getting it tonight.” 

“No, not tonight…but we’ve worked through this match so many times, babe, if we just do exactly what we’ve been doing in rehearsal, there’ll be no doubt in anyone’s mind that you deserve a second title shot.” Trini nods, and it’s silent between them for a few moments as the commentators begin getting the crowd amped up for their match.

“I have to ask you though…do you trust me to do what I need to, to make this storyline the best one possible?” Kimberly whispers. Trini looks to her with a frown.

“What do you mean?” 

“I gotta get frustrated, Trin. I gotta make it look like I’m putting absolutely everything into putting you down. I gotta become morally gray.” Trini blinks in surprise. 

“What, are you gonna hit me with a chair?” 

“I’m gonna contemplate it.” 

Silence.

“Kim, I-you wanna start turning heel? I thought I was gonna do that-.”

“The crowd loves you too much, Trini! You’re the underdog, they see themselves in you. You worked your ass off in the indie scene for years before making it here, I got the title handed to me on a silver platter after being here for six months. I’m not saying I didn’t work my ass off for it, too, but it makes me the more believable heel.”

“But you worked so hard to become a face again, to get the crowd to love you-.” Trini shakes her head, and Kimberly chuckles and presses a kiss to her forehead.

“I’m not gonna turn full heel and start bashing you with a steel chair and calling you names, Trini. I’m just gonna do whatever it takes to keep this title around my waist.” 

“Morally gray.” Trini whispers. Kimberly nods.

“Morally gray. I went over all of this with Zee, he thinks our second match should end in a DQ where I actually do hit you with a chair, so I keep the title and it makes our third match the biggest one yet. He still hasn’t decided who’s winning it, though…” Trini’s breath catches, and she leans in and rests her forehead against Kimberly’s for a moment, closing her eyes and taking this moment in before she sighs.

“This isn’t gonna get in the way of our relationship, right?” Trini whispers. Kimberly growls softly and tucks a finger under Trini’s chin.

“Absolutely fucking not. I love you, Trini Rodriguez, and you taking my title from me isn’t gonna change that. Whether it’s the next pay per view or the one after that! We’re gonna make this feud the fucking best one to ever be showcased in this industry, and we’re gonna do it together, okay?” 

“Okay…okay, yeah, okay…I love you, Kim, I love you so much-.”

The drums and heavy guitar of Trini’s theme song echoes as the crowd absolutely explodes in roars and cheers, and the adrenaline kicks in, her heart pounding against her chest as Kimberly inhales sharply before kissing her quickly. 

“Go, baby. I’ve got your back.”

“I’ve got yours.”

“Ride or die.”

“Ride or die.”

Trini wipes away her tears completely before she pulls her hood up over her head and pulls the curtain back just as the pause in her theme music happens, and as soon as she’s stepping out, the crowd is using the pause to absolutely roar her name.

“TRINITY!” She throws a fist down against the ground as the music builds back up, heavy drums and guitar and she stays there, crouched down with her head bowed for a few moments as she blinks her bright purple contacts back into place before jumping up and throwing her hood back, roaring at the top of her lungs as the red flames and red lights around the arena throw a spotlight right down onto her. 

“The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the women’s championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Guadalajara, Mexico, weighing in at 120 pounds…Triiiiiiiiiiinitttyyyyyy Crooooooossss!!!!!” 

Monique’s voice can barely be heard over the crowd chanting her name as she walks down the ramp, her grin wide as she grabs the hands of those at the rails, all of them screaming for her.

“TRINITY! TRINITY! TRINITY!” 

Trini runs her fingers through the braids at the side of her head, through the absolute chaos of hair spray and teasing that falls over the left side of her face as she slides into the ring, and the familiar smell of sweat and blood hits her nose as she jumps up and throws herself at the ropes, screaming again as the crowd screams with her.

“Trinity Cross is primed and ready, Richard! She is not here to play around! She and Kim might be friends, and they might respect each other, but this is all about the women’s championship, this is all about winning and being the best wrestler in this industry and that, I can guarantee you, is what is on Trinity’s mind right now!”

“She’s not here to play games, you’re right, Andy, there’s a lot of respect here between these two, but at the end of the day, Trinity wants that title around Kim’s waist, and Kim is gonna do whatever it takes to make sure she doesn’t get it! This…is gonna be a knockout of a match!” 

Her music fades, and Trini stretches herself out on the ropes, tries to loosen up her body despite her heart pounding against her chest almost painfully as it’s silent in the arena and then-

Saxophones and a loud bass beat, and the crowd is on their feet, roaring as a pink light settles over the arena.

“And her opponent, from Angel Grove, California, weighing in at 127 pounds, she is the women’s champion…Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiim Valentiiiiineeeeee!” 

Kimberly walks with purpose, touching the belt around her waist as she walks down the ramp, winking at a few fans, but remaining stoic as they all scream her name.

“VALENTINE! VALENTINE! VALENTINE!” 

Kimberly jumps up onto the apron of the ring and steps through the ropes, twirling her body through the middle of it before jumping onto the middle one and leaning over the ropes. She steps back, unlatches the title from around her waist before holding it behind her head and looking at the camera with a wink. 

“And there she is, the charismatic enigma, Richard! She is women’s champion for a reason, and Trinity is going to have a hard time taking that title off of Kim’s hands tonight!” 

“That’s for sure, Andy!” 

Trini’s eyes roam over Kimberly’s pink tights and attire, the sequins and god, she looks like a fucking walking Valentine’s day card, but Trini’s never loved her more than this moment as she throws her title over her shoulder, looking down at it in pride before she looks up at Trini with a smirk. 

The referee looks between them both, and Kimberly moves forward and extends her hand, which Trini takes with a smile as she hands the belt to the referee.

He holds it up, signifying that this match is for the title before he hands it over to Monique at ringside and signals for the bell.

The second those three tolls happen, Trini’s entire focus turns to the match.

This isn’t the love of her life opposite her.

Right now, it doesn’t matter that she loves Kimberly. She’s her opponent. And they’re both entertainers.

Time to put on a fucking show.

-

“This is insane, Richard! What does Kim have to do to put this girl away!?”

“That is the tenth kick out from Cross, I don’t think Valentine can do it, Andy! She’s pulled every move from her arsenal! Trinity is just not going down without a goddamn fight!”

Kimberly grips her hair, screams in frustration and pulls Trini into a pin again, and again, she kicks out.

Sweat is dripping off both their bodies, and Trini would be lying if she said she wasn’t a little turned on right now, but she’s completely focused on this match, panting with exhaustion as she lies flat on her back in the middle of the ring and feigns injury as Kimberly slaps her hands down onto the mat with a loud scream.

It’s been twenty minutes since the match started.

It feels like a lifetime. 

Kimberly looks down at her, and Trini can see the hesitation in her eyes through her eyelids as she lays there, her whole body trembling with fatigue, and Kimberly bites her lips before she’s rolling out from under the ring.

“What is she doing? What-wait, Andy, what is Kim doing?!” 

Trini stays lying on the ground, but turns her head to face the screen at the entrance ramp so she can see what Kimberly’s doing through her eyelashes.

Kimberly’s walking over to where Monique and the ring attendants are sitting, and Monique is looking at her in surprise as Kimberly stops and rests her hands on her hips, her eyes on the empty chair beside Monique.

“No! No, no, no, come on, Kim, you’re better than this!”

“Oh shut up, Andy! This is brilliant! I told you, I told you Kim is only thinking about keeping that title around her waist! She doesn’t respect Trinity! She’s been trying to put her away from twenty minutes now and she’s not staying down, so what is she gonna do? She’s gonna play it dirty!” 

Kimberly’s fingers brush over the top of the chair, and the crowd explodes into shouts and boos, and Kimberly is looking around at all of them, at the crowd screaming at her not to do it, and that’s when Trini hears it.

“TRINITY, TRINITY, TRINITY!” 

It’s the first time they’ve actively screamed for someone in this match. The full twenty minutes, it’s been a mixture of chants of her name and Kim’s name, but now-

“TRINITY! TRINITY!”

It’s starting.

Trini sees Kimberly’s lips turn into a half smile, which she very quickly turns into a grimace as she grips her hair in frustration and shakes her head, rolling back into the ring as she does.

“HA! Eat your words, Richard! Kim is not gonna cheat to win this match-.”

Kimberly reaches down, grabs a fistful of Trini’s hair, but before she can lift her up, Trini grabs her wrist and tugs her down, throwing her face first into the second turnbuckle as Kimberly falls down flat on her back, looking dazed as she breathes heavily, and Trini jumps up, pretends she’s injured as she moves through the ropes onto the apron and climbs the turnbuckle.

“TRINITY’S GONNA DO IT! SHE’S SETTING UP THE STAR CROSSED, ANDY!” Trini stands tall, the crowd absolutely going wild as Kimberly slowly gets up and turns to face her, and Trini jumps, twisting in mid-air-

Kimberly ducks down and jumps out of the way before Trini can grab her, and she lands flat on her butt, groaning as the impact stuns her spine, but before she can do anything, Kimberly’s kicking her down onto her front-

Kimberly jumps on top of her, immediately pulls her left arm between her legs and wraps her hands around Trini’s face, pulling her neck back as the crowd screams.

“IT’S THE CUPID’S ARROW! CUPID’S ARROW! IS TRINITY GOING TO TAP!?” 

The pain isn’t too bad, but it’s still a strain on Trini’s neck and back, and the shouts of pain are real, exaggerated, but very real as the referee bends down close to her.

“Hold it for a minute longer!” He whispers hurriedly, and Kimberly pulls her back a little more, screaming to make the effort look more real, and Trini is screaming back, and the crowd is screaming their heads off-

“SHE’S REFUSING TO TAP, RICHARD! THIS IS THE LONGEST I’VE EVER SEEN ANYONE IN THIS HOLD!” 

“THE RESILIENCY IS ASTOUNDING, TRINITY WANTS THAT TITLE-.” 

“TAP! TAP OUT!” Kimberly screams, and the crowd is screaming her name again, they don’t want her to tap-

Trini raises her free hand, holds it high, and the crowd screams for her to hold on-

“Now!” The referee hisses, and Trini slams her hand against the mat desperately, the referee jumping up and signaling for the bell as Kimberly lets her go and she flops back down onto the mat, coughing and spluttering as her neck and back pound with pain. 

The three bell tolls ring out, and Kimberly’s theme song echoes around the arena as Monique announces the results.

“The winner of this match, and STILL, the women’s champion…Kim Valentine!” 

“That was one hell of a match, Andy, I’ve never seen anything like that before, my god!” 

Trini lays there for a few moments, tries her best not to cry as Kimberly grabs her belt from the referee and holds it high, and god, Trini loves her, and she’s so proud of her, but she can’t help but be disappointed that it isn’t her holding that title above her head…

A chorus of boos and cheers echoing around the arena as Trini rolls out of the ring and begins making her way back up the entrance ramp.

Not today.

But one day.

-

“You’re sure about this?” 

Zee looks at Kimberly with a frown, and she exhales deeply before she nods once.

“I’m positive. Trini’s amazing, Zee. And the crowd fucking adores her. You put that title on her in our third match, and you’re guaranteeing more people are gonna be tuning in to watch. Some kid from Mexico who’s worked her ass off to get to the top since she was sixteen? That’s a way more relatable champion than a girl who was born into this industry…besides, I’ve had the title long enough, don’t you think?” Kimberly chuckles, and Zee sighs and rubs his eyebrow.

“Yeah, well, there’s a reason for that, Kim. I don’t think your father is gonna be too happy with us taking the title off you…” He frowns, and Kimberly rolls her eyes.

“I’ll handle my dad. Trini deserves this, Zee. What she did last night-.”

“What you both did last night, Kim. Don’t put yourself down, the way you paused and had a moment of contemplating the chair, that was brilliant. It’s gonna make you purposefully causing a DQ in the next match even more amazing. You were right, I can trust you two to put on a good match.” Zee says with a grin, and Kimberly smiles.

“Trini and I work well together.” 

“Yeah…I can tell.” Zee smirks, and Kimberly feels her cheeks turn bright red as she looks down with a clear of her throat.

“So…it’s settled? Trini’s winning the third match, becoming champion?” 

“I think…that if you ever retire, you should consider running this company.” Kimberly snaps her head up to look at him in shock at that, and he smiles softly.

“You have a good eye for what’s best for business, kid. And you’re willing to sacrifice something that means the world to you in order to do it.” 

Trini looks down at the championship belt in her lap, and the rush of sadness that fills her is quickly replaced with the memory of Trini’s smile-

And the pride that swells in her heart at the idea of Trini holding this title above her head, triumphant and victorious.

“Yeah…for business.” 

-

“Can we just stay here?” 

Kimberly hums softly, runs her fingers through Trini’s hair as she cuddles closer to her, her fingers skating up and down Trini’s bare back as she smiles. 

“I wish we could…” 

“Our second match is tonight…” Trini looks up at her, and Kimberly looks down and meets her eyes, smiling as she nods once.

“I know…” 

“We’re headlining the show.” She whispers. Kimberly chuckles and nods again.

“I know-.”

“It’s never happened, Kimberly. Two women main eventing-.”

“Baby. I know.” Kimberly whispers, touching her cheek with her thumb gently, and Trini licks her lips with worry as Kimberly leans in and presses a kiss to her forehead.

“You’re gonna be amazing.” 

“We both are. People are gonna be so pissed about the DQ finish, though.”

“I know, but it’ll make the anticipation for our third match that much better.” Kimberly holds her closer, and Trini sighs against her.

“Some people are gonna hate you after tonight…”

“I know. But the promo we have tomorrow will explain everything. Maybe I’ll have a few people cheering me on for our third match.” Trini smiles, and she leans in and presses a kiss to Kimberly’s jaw.

“Do you really think Zee is gonna have me win the third match, Kim? Becoming champion…god, I want it more than anything, but the idea of taking it from you-.”

“Is the only way I’d ever want to lose my title.” Kimberly says firmly, cradling Trini’s face in her hands gently. Trini bites her lip, tears swimming in her eyes as she shakes her head.

“Kim, I-.”

“Shh, he hasn’t decided yet. Let’s just focus on getting through this match tonight, okay?” Trini sighs, but nods and settles back down against her chest, and Kimberly exhales shakily and presses a kiss to the top of her head.

“I love you, Kim.” Trini whispers. 

Kimberly feels her heart pound against her chest, and she blinks back her own tears as she swallows the lump in her throat.

God, this is so not how her career was supposed to go…she never could have anticipated falling in love with someone. She’d been so career driven, ever since she first saw her Dad win his first championship when she was seven…

She’s throwing it all away for a girl.

But goddamn it, she’s never been happier to do so.

“I love you, too. So much…” 

-

“She’s grabbing the chair, no, she’s not gonna do this, Richard-.”

“OH YES SHE IS!”

Trini braces herself for it.

She’s never been hit with a steel chair before.

The first smack against her back sends her falling straight to the ground.

_Okay…Ow._

Yep. It’s painful.

She knows Kimberly is doing her best to be gentle, but at the end of the day, it’s a fucking steel chair. 

Her back is on fire, her whole body shaking as she screams in pain, the scream just a little genuine as Kimberly raises the chair again-

The referee screams at Kimberly, the crowd boos loudly, the bell gets rung and Monique makes the announcement.

“The winner of this match by disqualification…Trinity Cross!” 

The crowd boos even more, and Andy and Richard make the announcement.

“She knew that a DQ win wasn’t gonna win Trinity the title, Kim is playing it smart, Andy!” 

“That’s the move of a coward champion, Richard! Why would she do this!?”

“Because last month she got lucky! Because last month, she wore Trinity down and made her tap, but this match had been going on for half an hour, Andy, and Trinity was showing no signs of slowing down! When a champ is put in a corner, they do whatever it takes to get out, and that’s exactly what Kim just did!” 

Trini lies there, and she can see Kimberly looking down at her in hesitation before she suddenly shoves the referee away and raises the chair again-

She slams it down onto Trini’s back, and she screams again, her back pounding as Kimberly grabs her by the hair and drags her up.

Trini braces herself to get thrown out of the ring, and Kimberly whispers in her ear-

“Ready?” 

“Go.” Trini breathes back, and Kimberly drags her to the ropes before throwing her over the top-

Trini knows she’s fucked up the second she’s flailing over the top rope.

Her foot gets caught in the middle rope, and Trini knows she’s about to fall face first to the ground, and she throws an arm out-

It catches on the apron as she falls forward, but her arm bends back-

The pain that explodes up her arm is immediate, and she’s screaming for real this time, clutching her shoulder as it flares with pain, burning pain, shit, something’s wrong, something’s really wrong-

The referee jumps out of the ring and bends down beside her.

“Trinity, are you okay?” 

“My shoulder, my shoulder…” She manages to breathe out in a whisper, and tears are streaming down her face as the referee signals for the medics to come out. 

She grabs the referee’s shirt and drags him down.

“Tell Kim…go to the back…play it up, sell this as her doing. Please…we can’t…we can’t ruin the storyline, do it.” She gasps out, and the referee nods once, and Trini looks up to see Kimberly about to exit the ring, her eyes filled with worry as the referee stops her and pushes her back into the ring-

She hears him whisper something to her before he’s yelling at her.

“NO! LEAVE HER ALONE! YOU’VE HURT HER ENOUGH, VALENTINE! THE MATCH IS OVER! GET OUT OF HERE!” 

Trini can’t see what happens after that, but the crowd is in a quiet hush as they watch Trini squirming on the ground, clutching her shoulder to try and alleviate the pain, and she hears the sound of someone leaving the ring before-

Boos. Loud, copious boos, and when Trini looks up at the screen at the entrance ramp, she sees Kimberly grinning, holding her championship over her shoulder as she holds it up over her head.

“What a despicable act, Andy!”

“I think Valentine’s really injured Cross here, Richard. This is bad.”

Medics surround her immediately, and Trini groans as the crowd chants her name, but she’s grinning on the inside.

She knows Kimberly is probably worried sick, and Trini doesn’t want people to blame her for this, not when it was pretty much all her own damn fault-

But now? Now their third match is gonna be the most anticipated match of the fucking year.

-

“Baby…”

Trini adjusts her arm in her sling and bends down to look Kimberly in the eyes, watches as she looks up at Trini with her eyes bloodshot red, tears still clinging to her eyelashes as she shakes her head.

“I’m so sorry-.”

“Baby, I’ve told you a hundred times, none of it was your fault! My stupid foot got caught, it happens, okay? I’m alright…” Trini smiles and leans in to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth, and Kimberly exhales shakily, but reaches out and pulls her closer.

“When I heard you screaming, I knew something was wrong.” She croaks out. Trini sighs.

“Yeah, that was pretty painful. I’m lucky it was just a clean dislocation.” She winces as she sits down next to Kimberly, who catches her trembling bottom lip between her teeth before she leans in and kisses Trini’s cheek.

“How long are you out for?” 

“I’ll be back for the pay per view, don’t worry. I just can’t wrestle until then, and I need to go through intense physio, but nothing’s gonna get in the way of our last match, baby. I promise. We’re gonna give that crowd the best fucking show ever.” Trini smiles, and Kimberly licks her lips before she shakes her head.

“Trini, we can’t train with your arm like that, we can’t…maybe we should postpone the match, if we do one wrong move, you could hurt it again-.” 

“Kim, baby, we’re wrestlers! This is what we do! Injuries happen, yeah? I’m okay. Our rivalry is all anyone is talking about across the world! Zee hasn’t shut up about it since yesterday, we’ve overtaken every other wrestling promotion in the world! We’re the number one most watched promotion, and it’s because of our rivalry! We can’t just postpone it because I dislocated my shoulder! I’m gonna be okay-.”

“Zee’s making you champion.” Kimberly blurts out. Trini freezes.

“I’m…I’m making you champion.” Kimberly says with a shaky exhale, and Trini’s heart is pounding against her chest painfully as Kimberly sniffs her tears away with a smile. 

“You deserve it, Trini. The last two months, what we’ve done, I just…if I win this match, nothing makes sense. You’ve been through hell and back, and now you’ve been injured…and as much as I think fighting through your injury is just gonna make you even more worthy of being a champion, and as much as I want more than anything to lose my title to YOU…I don’t want you to get hurt again. I can’t watch you get hurt again, so I need you to promise me that we’re going to make this third match safe. It can be safe, but exciting, Trini, I just…I want to see you hold that title high above your head, I don’t want you getting wheeled out on a stretcher for a victory. You deserve that moment you’ve been fighting for, that moment that the last ten years of your life has been about.” 

Trini’s still silent, the adrenaline and excitement pounding through her body as Kimberly grips her hand tightly.

She’s…she’s gonna be the women’s champion?

“You’re not making an appearance until the pay per view. I’m gonna spend the next three weeks talking trash about you, building me up as a heel, so that when our third match happens, you’re gonna pretty much attack me off the bat. You’re winning that match, Trini. You’re gonna be the champion. So you better work your ass of in your physio sessions.” 

Trini’s tears fall before she can stop them, and Kimberly pulls her into a hug, kissing her hair over and over again as Trini hugs her tightly.

“This is your moment, baby. I’m so proud of you. I love you so much…”

Trini tries her best to breathe, but she’s so excited.

Everything she’s worked for, it’s paying off in three weeks’ time.

She’s done it. 

And she never would’ve if it wasn’t for the woman in her arms right now.

“You’re my world, I hope you know that.” 

“And you’re mine.”

-

“Come on Trini, three more, you’ve got it.”

Sweat is dripping down her face, down her chest, every inch of her skin soaked, but she grits her teeth and pushes.

Lifts the thirty pound weight in her injured arm over her head with a deep exhale before lowering it, and repeating.

“Two more, there you go!” 

Her trainer is behind her, an arm ready to grab the weight in case she drops it, but she keeps pushing, tears of pain mingling with the sweat as her shoulder flares and her whole arm trembles from the exertion.

“One more, you’re doing so well, just one more…” 

As soon as the weight is above her head, Trini’s whole body heaves, a quiet sob escaping her as she drops the weight back down to rest on her lap carefully.

Her arm feels weightless right now, but the pain in her shoulder isn’t too bad as the trainer claps his hands and immediately begins massaging her shoulder, grinning from ear to ear as he does.

“You’re blasting through this, Trini! At this rate, you’re definitely gonna be ready for your match next week!” 

“Good. I gotta show that girl who’s boss.” Trini says, nodding up at the TV with a fake scowl, where Kimberly is currently holding a microphone, her title over her shoulder as she grins wickedly at the crowd booing her loudly, letting their anger and rage at her be known.

_“I wanted to be Trinity’s friend! I wanted our match to be one about respect, about honor! About proving who the better wrestler is, but when someone refuses to go down, you do whatever it takes to stay on top! To be the best! I will DIE before I let Trinity Cross take this title from my waist! I AM the women’s champion and I always will be! And I don’t give a damn what any of you people think!”_

The crowd is booing loudly, and Trini can’t help but grin, because her girlfriend knows exactly how and when to be a bitch.

Kimberly chalks it up to her teenage years at high school. Trini had died laughing when she told her she’d once punched her ex-boyfriend in the face after he’d called her a mean person. 

“He lost his tooth?!”

“They put it back!”

Kimberly soaks in the crowd’s boos, closes her eyes and breathes deeply before lifting the microphone back up to her lips.

_“And come next week, if Trinity decides to show her face, I’m gonna show her once more, who the real alpha female in this company is…and it’s the girl with the goddamn women’s championship around her waist!”_

She drops the microphone and holds the title high above her head as her theme music echoes around the arena, and Trini smiles as the crowd continues booing Kimberly, but some of them are cheering her as well.

She was right.

This is going to be a divisive match. One where there are no sides. 

Only a fight to see who the better wrestler is.

-

“How are you feeling?” 

“Kim, I’m good-.”

“Are you sure? No pain, no-.”

“Kim, breathe, please.” Trini chuckles, adjusts the tape on her shoulder as Kimberly paces back and forth, and Andrea, Natasha, Jess and Liberty all grin widely at them, Andrea reaching forward to ruffle Trini’s hair. 

“You need to breathe, too, kid! I can see you’re freaking out!” 

“It’s a big moment, winning that title. Soak it in when it happens.” Natasha says with a warm smile, and Trini swallows the lump that’s quickly rising in her throat as Jess nods at Kimberly.

“You gonna miss having that title around your waist?” She teases. Kimberly stops short, looks up at her with a sigh.

“Yeah, but…Trini deserves it.” She says with a soft smile. Trini smiles back at her, and it’s silent for a few seconds before Natasha suddenly groans.

“Try not to make out with each other while you’re out there, alright?” Trini looks up at her in shock, and Natasha is smirking as Jess and Liberty laugh loudly and Andrea rolls her eyes.

“I…what?” Kimberly splutters, and Andrea scoffs.

“I swear, you guys think you’re so subtle about it…we know you two are dating, we’ve known since day one!”

“Yeah, the way you two look at each other, it’s obvious.” Liberty says with a chuckle. Trini’s heart falls down to somewhere below her feet as Kimberly looks at her in shock.

“I…but-we-.”

“Oh, stop being so flustered, I think it’s adorable! I also think it’s admirable as hell that you guys manage to sell a rivalry like this when you’re secretly fucking.” Andrea grins, and Trini groans and slams a palm to her forehead.

“Andrea, why?” 

“What?! Look, I’m not gonna even lie, part of me totally wants front row seats to you two having sex-.”

“Aaaaand that’s our cue to leave! Come on! We’ll see you two lovebirds after your match!” Natasha says, wrapping an arm around Andrea’s neck and dragging her away.

“Good luck!” Andrea yells behind her, Jess and Liberty following after them with a chuckle, and Trini looks up at Kimberly with a weak smile.

“Well then…” 

“I did not see that coming.” 

-

The second the saxophone and bass beat of her theme song begins, Kimberly looks behind her at her opponent, her enemy, but more than anything, her girlfriend, the love of her life.

Trini Rodriguez smiles softly, and Kimberly can’t help herself, runs forward and kisses her deeply, and Trini whines and pulls her closer, deepening the kiss for just a small moment before she pulls away breathlessly.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

“I’ve got your back.”

“I’ve got yours.”

“Ride or die.”

“Ride or die.” 

Kimberly pulls the curtain back and steps out, touching the belt around her waist as the crowd explodes in boos, and Trini grins and swings her arms, loosening up her body as Monique’s voice echoes around the arena.

“The following match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the women’s championship! Introducing first, from Angel Grove, California, weighing in at 127 pounds, she IS the women’s champion…Kiiiiiiiiiim Valentiiiiiiiiiiiine!” 

“After weeks of teasing and torment, it’s finally here, Andy! This is Trinity Cross’s time to get her revenge on Kim for injuring her four weeks ago!”

“Trinity Cross hasn’t been seen since those two chair shots straight to the back at our last pay per view, Richard, and it’s anyone’s guess on whether or not she’s actually going to show up tonight! She may be too injured to actually be in this match, and it’s a worry that’s on all of our minds. Kim has every right to look relaxed right now, if Trinity doesn’t make an appearance, it’s over, she stays the champion and everything Trinity has worked for was for nothing!” 

“Kim doesn’t look relaxed, Andy, she looks pleased! She’s happy about what she did to Trinity, and she’s happy that she doesn’t have to defend her title against her, she KNOWS she’s put Trinity out for good!”

“Trinity is a fighter, Richard! I don’t believe for a second that Kim’s put her down for good! Kim should be afraid right now, because hell hath no fury like a woman scorned!”

Kimberly’s theme music fades, and Trini waits patiently, knows they want to have a long pregnant pause before her music starts to settle the doubt and worry in people’s hearts that she’s not going to show up. 

Trini closes her eyes, tries to think about something that makes her angry, that fills her with hate, but thinking of Kimberly only brings up feelings of love and respect, of happiness and joy…

So she thinks about the years of torment she took in her early years, the years of people telling her she’d never make it, the years of people telling her she was too small, or too muscular, or too _brown_ to be a wrestler…

The crowd is chanting her name.

“TRINITY! TRINITY! TRINITY!”

“Maybe…maybe she’s really not showing up, Richard…maybe-.”

The drums and heavy guitar start up.

The crowd absolutely explodes.

Trini waits for the pause in her music before she throws the curtain back and steps out, and the second the crowd sees her, the goddamn roof almost blows of the ceiling with how loud the crowd is screaming, and Trini isn’t waiting, can feel her anger still pounding through her as she rips off her hood and walks down the ramp at a power walk before breaking into a run, and Kimberly plays the cowardly role and jumps out of the ring, attempting to jump over the barricade and into the crowd to get away from her, but Trini reaches her in time and grabs her by the hair, pulling her back as Kimberly screams in fear.

But a squeeze of her wrist lets her know she’s ready for Trini to give her absolutely everything. 

And that’s exactly what Trini does. 

-

Forty minutes.

They’re both flat on their backs, both of them absolutely soaked in a mixture of sweat, and blood.

Kimberly had hit the steel steps at the side of the ring a little too hard when Trini had thrown her into them, resulting in a cut down her shoulder blade that had been bleeding profusely this entire time.

Trini’s worried beyond belief, but Kimberly had whispered in her ear to keep going, and Trini had given her a knowing look of ‘I told you we’d do anything to keep this match going’ before throwing her back into the ring as gently as possible. 

Trini is fucking exhausted.

She doesn’t even know if she has it in her to climb the turnbuckle, do her finisher and end this match. She’s already done her finisher three times now, and Kimberly’s kicked out every single time at her request.

This is what Zee wants, what the crowd wants.

Both women giving absolutely everything. Their bodies, their souls, their sweat, their blood-

But it’s forty minutes of wrestling, and they’re both fucking exhausted. 

The referee checks in both of them, and Trini has half a mind not to squeeze his hand back to let him know she’s okay, to just let him end this, but when Kimberly squeezes his hand, Trini follows suite.

Because yes, her shoulder is fucking aching, but Kimberly is covered in her own blood and she’s still fighting. 

And if she’s still fighting, so is Trini. 

“How much longer can they go on, Richard?! Three Star Crossed finishers on Kim, Trinity has fought her way out of two cupid’s arrow submission holds, when does it end?!”

“Until they have nothing left in them, Andy! They are literally covered in blood, sweat, and tears, they are giving absolutely everything to this match because that’s the kind of women these two are! This isn’t about a title anymore, this is about respect, about honor, THIS is what it’s all about!” 

 

The crowd is still exploding, not a second of this match has been boring for them, and as Trini and Kimberly slowly begin to get back to their feet, the crowd begins chanting.

“THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME!” 

The look they share, is one Trini’s never shared before with anyone.

Respect. Love. Adoration. Exhaustion. Fear. Sadness. A million different emotions, and Kimberly stumbles forward into Trini’s arms both of them collapsing back into the turnbuckle breathlessly as Trini tries her best to hold her up.

“You have to end it…” Kimberly whispers against her. 

“Kim…”

“It’s time. Please, I’m exhausted…” Kimberly laughs against her, and Trini blinks away her tears before squeezing her hand to let her know she’s about to punch her.

Kimberly squeezes her wrist back, and Trini throws her fist out, slaps her thigh to make the impact sound worse than it is as her knuckles just scrape against Kimberly’s jaw.

But Kimberly sells it, throwing herself down onto the ground with a groan as Trini moves through the ropes. 

God, it’s like climbing the turnbuckle is equivalent to climbing Mt. Everest right now…

“SHE’S GOING FOR IT! STAR CROSSED! CAN SHE DO IT?!” 

The crowd is absolutely screaming, all of them on their feet, and Trini looks into the crowd, feels a rush of gratitude and motivation as she pushes herself up onto the top turnbuckle-

Kimberly jumps up and hits her, smacking her in the jaw as she collapses onto the top turnbuckle, gripping it for stability as she winces in pain, and Kimberly jumps up onto the second turnbuckle and grabs her, seconds away from clinching her into a suplex-

A squeeze of her wrist. Trini shoves her back. She falls down, landing on her injured and cut open back as Kimberly screams and writes on the ground, and Trini stands up once again, balances out before standing tall-

Kimberly slowly gets up, and the second she turns to face Trini, Trini flies forward, hands wrapping around Kimberly’s neck as she twists and lands on her butt, and Kimberly sells it perfectly, jumps backwards and falls to the ground in a daze as Trini scrambles to cover her.

She hooks her leg.

The referee runs into position.

“1!”

“I love you.” Trini whispers, her hair covering both their faces as her lips touch Kimberly’s ear.

“2!”

“Not as much…as I love you.” Kimberly breathes back.

“3!”

It’s deafening.

Trini collapses against Kimberly in exhaustion as the bell rings three times and her theme music rings out, and before she can help it, she’s crying, sobbing as she lies on top of Kimberly, who grips her wrist and squeezes it as Monique makes the announcement, makes it official.

“The winner of this match, and the NEEEEEEEEEW women’s champion…Triiiiiiiinityyyyyyy Crrrrroosssssss!” 

“OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! SHE’S DONE IT! RICHARD, SHE’S DONE IT!” 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE IT! A YEAR AND A HALF REIGN, OVER! OUR NEW CHAMPION HAS JUST BEEN CROWNED!” 

The referee holds the belt out to her, and Trini can barely see through her tears, finally manages to tear herself away from Kimberly as she reaches out and takes the title from the referee’s hands.

She struggles to make it to her feet, her whole body shaking from fatigue as the referee holds her arm up in victory, and Trini holds the title up above her head, the crowd screaming loudly as not a single person is seated.

Trini grabs the ropes for support, holds the title to her chest, and god, it’s everything she dreamed it would be. The pride that’s sweeping through her is overwhelming. Her whole life, her whole fucking life, people have told her it was impossible, that she’d never make it, and here she is, women’s champion-

Holy shit, she’s the women’s champion.

Ten years of hard work has finally paid off. 

She screams, holds the title up high, and the crowd screams with her, all of them cheering loudly, and Trini wipes away her tears, tries her best to just breathe-

Kimberly is slowly getting up to her feet, using the ropes to do it, and it’s the first time Trini actually sees how bad the cut on her back is.

It’s deep, her whole back and her attire covered in blood, and the worry that hits her as her running forward to help Kimberly up slowly. 

The crowd goes quiet, some of them still cheering, but some of them waiting to see what’s going to happen next as Kimberly stands up tall and looks at her.

There’s blood stains on her face, too, but Kimberly is smiling, tears falling down her face as she balances against the ropes before she throws her arms around Trini and pulls her into a hug.

Trini buries her head into Kimberly’s shoulder, sobbing against her as Kimberly holds her close.

“I’m so proud of you. I love you.” Kimberly whispers into her ear. Trini nods, can’t even dream of letting her go before Kimberly pulls away and cradles Trini’s face in her hands, and in that moment, neither of them care.

Kimberly presses a kiss to her forehead before she’s holding her arm up in victory, pointing at her, crowning her the new champion as Trini holds the title up with her other hand as the crowd erupts into cheers once more.

“YOU DESERVE IT! YOU DESERVE IT!” 

Kimberly pulls her into a hug again, and Trini finds herself saying it before she can stop herself.

But she finds as soon as she says it, she means it.

“Marry me.” She breathes into her ear. Kimberly freezes against her.

“What?” She breathes back. Trini pulls away, grins at her widely.

“You heard me. We’ll talk about it in the back, yeah?” Kimberly’s eyes are wide, tears falling down her face, and she blinks once, twice-

And then she grins widely, nods once and squeezes her hand before leaning into her ear.

“No need. You know my answer. It’s been yes since day one, kid.” And before Trini can respond, Kimberly’s rolling out of the ring to give her the moment she’s been wanting since she was a kid.

Trini grins at her, her heart expanding ten times in size with love and affection as she holds the title above her head, drinks in the crowd’s reactions, and closes her eyes.

She’s done it.

She’s women’s champion. She’s reached the top. And she’s done it all with her best friend, her girlfriend, the love of her life, and her future wife by her side.

God, what a fucking rush.


End file.
